


Kissing A Colleague

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Co-workers, Fluff and Smut, Kiss cam, M/M, businessman, designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Kiss Cam incident, Bickslow starts to realise his boss is interested in more than his talent as designer. When he starts to show an interest in the designer's acrobatics as well, things heat up.<br/>As it turns out, it's hard to focus on selling a car when you're pressed up against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work is unedited

Bickslow wasn't a huge fan of any team sport, but the egg version of football had to be at the bottom of his list. He didn't even know half the rules. Two teams tossed and kicked an egg formed ball around, trying to get it to the other side while tackling and running others over. That pretty much summed up his understanding of the game. The specific throws, tackles and whatnot went completely over his head. It was thus no big surprise that he felt out of place in the stadium.

Seven was meeting Fiore as the first match of the world series in the Crocus arena and apparently that was a huge deal. Personally, he would have preferred to watch something a little more sophisticated. Maybe dance or skating, something that didn't involve a ball and people screaming from the bleachers in a deafening volume.

The only reason he was even here was his boss. Laxus had gotten the tickets from a client and since Bickslow happened to stand nearby, he was invited along. He could hardly refuse in that situation. Since the last project, he had been practically glued to the blond man's hip.

Laxus was the car manufacturer whose last name decorated some of the most famous rides in the world and Bickslow just so happened to have designing oversight for their most expensive line. The latest model, the Zero, was about to hit the market, and as the main designer, he was expected to turn up at all kinds of events and meetings even though he had little insight to give.

He wasn't adapt with the technicalities whatsoever. He just listened to the engineers and built his design around that. Apparently listening to professionals was somewhat of an extinct art and he was a mastermind for being able to do so. It was ridiculous if you asked him. Of course that wasn't actually what he said when asked.

“He saw the design before his inner eye and worked hand in hand with the engineers to make the Zero come to life.” Bullshit, but it sold the concept. Apparently a masculine and rakish design was more important than safety and regulations.

That he had designed around parameters was a boring story, but that this “sexy” car was his masterpiece, a design that others just had to somehow make work in reality, that was a good tale. That the former took far more skill from his side than the latter was of no interest to anyone. Being a designer in this day and age was really not easy. No wonder people in his line of work had a reputation as being pompous idiots.

Sighing, he repressed the urge to cover his ears as the crowd roared around him. Fiore had scored. Great. Laxus looked stoked at least. He was for once not in fancy suit but in a lilac shirt. Even in his leisure time, the man wore bespoke clothing.

It was the first time Bickslow had seen the blonde outside of work and it did surprise him a little that the man featured such strong colours. He had Laxus pegged as more of a plain clothes type of guy. One coloured t-shirt and jeans or perhaps a tank top and sweatpants if he was going really casual, but no, super wide collared designer shirt, in lilac of all colours. There were not many that could pull a look like that off, but Laxus Dreyar was sure as hell one of them.

Bickslow on the other hand almost always ran around in his usual cargos and hoody. The trousers were comfortable and could hold his supplies in its numerous pockets, and the sweatshirt kept him comfortably warm while the hood gave him some sense of isolation, which was helpful when he tried to focus.

Even now that he had the money to buy expensive clothes, he kept to the simpler labels. They simply fit is taste better with their practical and worker oriented designs. Their marketing experts seemed to agree with his style as well, but mostly because it showed that he was “humble and down to earth”, whatever that was supposed to mean when you worked on top of the line cars and bragged about it on every expo as part of your job.

Bickslow snapped out of his thoughts as Laxus rose from his seat. It was half-time already. “Want anything?”, the blonde asked and he nodded. “A soda.”

While his boss was gone, he watched how the workers erected the scene for the half-time show. It was incredibly well organised and before Laxus even had returned, the show began.

Lucy Heartfilia was performing some of her latest hits and everyone was going wild. This kind of entertainment was more down Bickslow's line. The singer had an incredible voice and her songs often came on the radio when he worked.

  


It hadn't gone past Laxus that his company wasn't a sports enthusiast. The man was bored out of his mind, staring into space blankly rather than following the game. It was the same look he got during meetings that weren't about his work specifically. It was a shame, but he was glad the designer had agreed to tag along nonetheless. It was the first time had an excuse to spend time with the man away from work.

Reaching the vendors, he realised he had no idea what kind of soda the man even liked. Making it easy for himself, he didn't specify it further to the salesperson either and got some random beverage in a cup and a beer for himself.

Heading back, he saw that Bickslow had pulled his hood down for once. That had to be a good sign. The man always isolated himself mentally from his surroundings, but when he wanted to take something in, he pulled the covering cloth down.

Sure enough, the designer's eyes were fixed on the show below. He seemed to enjoy this part far more. It was a cute look on him, his black and blue hair ruffled as usual and his head tilted a little to the left. The man had a lot of odd ticks and head tilting was one of the most innocent ones. He did it whenever he was inquired.

Laxus got no reaction upon his return and had to nudge the other man with the cup to get him to accept the beverage. “Thanks”, Bickslow mumbled without looking away. He smiled as Lucy performed her latest love song. It was beautiful. No one could deny that.

While she sang, the kiss cam began scanning the bleachers and Laxus shook his head ever so lightly as the people cooed and whistled.

He watched as Natsu Dragneel joined the female singer on stage with his guitar. Rumour was the two of them were dating, but both denied it. These kinds of appearances were just for show, they claimed.

Laxus was nudged by the woman sitting to his right and frowned at her questioningly. When she pointed upward, he already dreaded what this was about. Looking up, he could confirm, the two of them were on the huge screen hanging from the arena celling. Others around them quickly caught on as well, urging them to kiss and hooting in amusement.

He really, really, did not want to kiss some random woman. She didn't seem to mind the notion in the least and her girlfriends were cheering the entire thing on as well. Not that she wasn't pretty, but he wasn't the type of guy that made light of bodily contact.

Looking to his co-worker for help, he saw that the man hadn't paid the commotion any mind. He was focused on Lucy's and Natsu's performance.

“Come on!” “Kiss her!” “Man up!” “Kiss!” “It's the kiss cam!” “Come on!”

He was really starting to loose his patience as the calls became boos and the woman still looked at him like some lost puppy.

Sighing, he leaned over to his left and kissed the designer instead. He could hear surprised cheers and applaud, but he also felt the other man jerk back for a split second before stilling and allowing their lips to meet.

Feeling just a little guilty, Laxus pulled back and saw the dark red eyes staring back at him in shock, the designer's entire stance rigid. Well shit. He hadn't considered the other's feelings. How could he just do that? He wanted to kick himself.

  


Bickslow was completely dumbfounded. His cheeks heated as he looked back at the blond businessman. The sudden kiss still tingled on his lips. It had been very soft, careful almost. Logically, he should either be happy about it or at least question the other man's motive, but his mind was blank, just utterly and entirely blank.

Realising that people were cheering around them, he looked up and spotted the replay of their kiss on the Jumbotron. “Kiss Cam” was written in bold red across the bottom and a little heart sat in the corner of the footage. Laxus had hesitated to kiss the woman on his right side and finally resorted to kissing him instead. “Ah”, he made and the blonde just grumbled a little. 

Of course Laxus wouldn't just have randomly kissed him. That would be weird, wouldn't it? He felt a little stupid and tugged his hood back up, trying to hide his blush as he sank back in his chair. He would never be able to listen to that song quite the same way again.

Once the game was over, Laxus drove him back home. The man still rode in his old 84, as in year X784, seven years ago. It was a little odd for someone like him not to constantly switch to the newest model, but he seemed very fond of this particular car. It was Bickslow's first design, the one that got him his current job at the top of the company.

When they were driving to official functions, the blonde obviously drove whatever they were trying to promote instead.

Himself, Bickslow always picked a new car when he was allowed to do so for free. He could afford to switch even more often than that, but he just didn't see the point in it. His current car was now two models old.

He didn't just let the old cars stand around when he got a new one, though. He gave them up for auction. The original first car, owned and driven by the designer himself; it sold for more than an entirely new one, straight out of the factory.

Laxus pulled into his driveway and brought him all the way to the front door. The little mansion was nothing compared to what the blonde lived in, but it was sure as hell an impressive home. Bickslow had not imagined himself to land here when he started out drawing cars for a few commercials all those years ago.

Releasing the seat belt, he opened the door. “Thanks for the ride.”

  


Laxus still felt really awkward. His co-worker had pulled his hood back up again after that kiss and kept it up the entire time. He must have been uncomfortable. Strictly speaking, Laxus was still his boss, even if he preferred the more neutral phrasing, co-worker. It did describe their working relation better, just not the form of the employment contract.

“I uh...”, he began. Bickslow stopped, looking back at him curiously. Laxus knew he should say something about what happened, but words had never really been his strong suit in a private setting. He put his business mask on instead and pragmatically apologized. “Sorry about that kiss.”

The designer looked mildly surprised. “Uh, no, that's okay”, he mumbled. He scratched his cheek a little and there was an awkward silence, only the running engine humming lightly. After a moment the designer added, “I didn't really mind to be honest.”

That wasn't the reaction Laxus had expected at all. 'Didn't mind.' What did that mean? Did he just not mind it or did he perhaps like it? Just a little? Himself, he kinda had, but he probably shouldn't admit that. What if the other had meant it in the just not minding it kind of way? His head was spinning. Fuck, he sucked at social stuff.

Bickslow frowned a little as his boss seemed to worry even more after that answer. Was Laxus that uncomfortable to have kissed him? Or was it because he thought that Bickslow would be uncomfortable? It was all kinda odd any ways.

It wasn't like that short touch of lips had meant anything. It was just because of group pressure. Had he paid attention and seen the blonde's dilemma, he would have initiated that kiss his own self. It was just a friendly gesture, nothing more.

In order to take away the awkwardness, he leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek lightly. “Night”, he smiled and got out of the car.

  


Laxus felt over his cheek lightly. He could feel himself blush and was thankful the other was already heading for his front door.

How the hell was he going do deal with this? What the hell was that kiss supposed to mean?!

He shook his head and made to get home instead. Whatever this was about, standing here and looking stupid wouldn't give him an answer.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning.”

Laxus looked up as he heard his colleague's voice. The benefit of having a gym right by the office was a great way to keep his staff healthy and the designer was here every morning, just like him. Since they had started working together more closely and constantly hung around another either way, they had also built a habit of spotting for another.

Laxus usually didn't pay the man much mind, trying to focus on his workout instead, but after what happened yesterday, he couldn't help but notice just how perfect the guy looked in those floppy tracksuit bottoms and that hugging tank-top.

“Morn'”, he grumbled before refocusing on his exercise.

Bickslow warmed up with the jumping rope as per usual and then joined him. It was nice to know they could still be this casual. It didn't have to be awkward at all.

Laxus stood above the designer as he exhaled slowly and took a firm grip of the iron bar. He had strong arms, but sometimes lost his balance when doing bench presses because of his bad wrist. He hadn't told the blonde that, but the man had never asked why he slipped. He simply helped out, without saying a word about it.

He didn't fuss over having to keep his hands under the bar at all times. He just did it. This kind of behaviour is what Bickslow liked most about his boss. He was pragmatical and caring, even if he didn't like to admit to that second part.

Lifting the barbell off its hooks, he went for his first rep.

It was all fine up until the moment that the music in the gym changed. Lucy's love song came on the radio and he almost lost grip of the bar. Laxus heaved it up for him wordlessly and he sighed. “Sorry 'bout that.”

Laxus had nearly dropped the damn thing when that song came on. He had not been ready for the look on the other's face, the blush that crept to the man's cheeks. Bickslow sometimes slipped up during this exercise. It was due to an old injury on his left arm, if Laxus had to guess, but this time that hadn't been the reason and they both knew it.

“No worries”, he merely mumbled, not ready to admit that he too had lost his focus for a moment.

The usual silence between them suddenly felt awfully uncomfortable.

“Close your eyes and kiss me”, the singer's voice mused through the room and Bickslow sat up with a start to avoid the orange eyes. “I rhm... water”, he excused himself and fled the scene with his still full water bottle in hand.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the designer. 'Didn't mind.' Yea right. This was totally awkward.

That kiss had made everything way too complicated. He really regretted it. He ought to just have refused. It wasn't like group pressure usually bothered him that much. Now he had messed up. Here was hoping to a future where this would be long forgotten and that song old and lost in the dusty archives of the radio stations.

Bickslow lingered at the water fountain. He had to walk back sooner or later. Surely, Laxus had noticed he still had a full bottle. Fuck, he had reacted so weirdly. He didn't know why, either. That kiss hadn't meant anything. They had already established that much. So why was it that this song struck him so hard, pierced through his walls and made him avoid the stormy eyes of his co-worker?

Sighing, he headed back to the blonde's side. Not eager to try again and in worst case get the weight in the face, he spotted for the other man instead.

Laxus focused on his breathing, keeping his eyes glued to the bar instead of the designer standing right there, hovering over him. He huffed as he pushed the weight up the last time and Bickslow recognised at once that he was at his limit, helping him to heave the barbel up the last bit and letting it down on its hooks again.

Laxus sat up and wiped his face with a towel. He reached for the water bottle and drank from it as well. It was an indirect kiss.

Why the hell was he even thinking that way all of a sudden? He had never cared about it before. Not even in kindergarten when everyone was blabbering about cooties and what kind of contact counted as a first kiss, whether you were allowed to wipe your mouth afterwards or not, had he cared. This was ridiculous!

Shaking his head, he got back up. “I'm done for the day”, he declared and Bickslow nodded, walking to the changing rooms with him.

The designer showered and towelled off unceremoniously. Standing before the mirror, he pulled a hand through his hair, ordering it just a little. He never bothered with combing it properly, not to speak of styling it. He liked the way it looked like this, wild and free.

Turning to his bag to find his clothes, he noticed Laxus's eyes quickly flicking from him to the other end of the room. Was the blond man blushing? He really was, ever so little. How adorable. The gruff man never blushed.

Sure, himself, he also found it a little odd that they had kissed and he had a hard time with that particular song, but not to this extent. He really didn't mind being in the same room with his colleague like this, just changing after the gym. They had done that a million times.

Realising what a perfect opportunity he had to tease the other, he repressed a snigger. Walking over, he leaned down and gave the blonde a peck. His orange eyes went wide. “Bickslow?!”

The designer smirked mischievously. “You're cute when you blushing.”

Smirking widely, he got back to dressing, pretending he didn't notice how the other man turned around entirely to hide his now easy to see blush. To think Laxus Dreyar could be that adorable.

He had the mercy not to stand around and wait for his colleague to turn back around, though, and walked away as soon as he was done.

“Good morning”, Evergreen greeted as he walked into the office building and he nodded to her in answer. “Word is you had fun at the game yesterday”, she teased and Bickslow raised an eyebrow at the receptionist. “Is he a good kisser?”, she continued with an amused smirk and he huffed a laugh.

Of course, the entire thing had been on air. Rumours were bound to fly. He was curious to see how Laxus was going to handle this one.

Playing along, he grinned, “Oh, you have no idea.” The woman laughed and he made for his office.

The brown haired assistant was a great help around the company. Most of the time, she acted receptionist, making sure that everything went smoothly here at HQ, that everyone had what they needed at all times, and that guests were welcomed appropriately.

The woman had two very distinctive and very important modes. One was the charming and clever receptionist and the other was the murderous Medusa of assistant that scared the shit out of anyone that dared underperform. That was why everyone ran from her when deadlines closed in.

The second assistant was Freed Justine, a finely dressed gentleman who kept Laxus's calendar and did whatever else the blonde needed him to. It could be as simple as getting coffee or as complex as handling the press. Wherever Laxus Dreyar was, Freed Justine wasn't far, and he always knew what their boss needed, sometimes even before Laxus himself did.

  


Said blonde merely told Freed to stick with his version of events, which was that it had been a meaningless little peck for the heck of it, that he had just done it because he didn't want to kiss an unknown woman.

That he had actually kinda enjoyed it and that things were awkward now was of absolutely no concern to anyone. Evergreen seemed to find it hilarious, but Freed kept calm. To Laxus's dismay, that was probably because his assistant knew exactly what was going on in his head, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Once lunch time came around, he headed over to Bickslow's office.

It was more of a studio, really. The designer had a huge workspace. He liked to work not only digitally, but on paper and even with clay models. It was easier to “see the project come to life” apparently. Whatever that meant.

As far as Laxus was concerned, he simply did an amazing job coming up with good looking styles that were unique and worked with the technical requirements that had been predefined. He had always thought there were just so many ways to create an aerodynamic chassi, but Bickslow proved him wrong time and time again.

Lately, the crazy designer had started working with 3D printing and created even lighter cars that in some magical way still held all safety regulations. They would have to build a completely new factory to produce them, but he was convinced it would be worth it.

When he entered, music was as per usual blaring in the room. For once, it was a different genre, though. This time, steel guitars and smoky rock voices rang through the room. The blonde very much agreed with the choice.

Letting the door fall shut behind himself, he looked around. His colleague wasn't as usual hunched over his drawings or spacing out on his couch. Laxus took another step into the room before spotting him.

Eyes closed, the designer was standing on his hands by the windows. His bare feet pointed toward the ceiling and his muscles were taunt. He clearly had perfect control over his body like this.

He exhaled and lifted his right hand off the ground, now only holding himself up with one outstretched arm. It was an impressive sight and the fact that his hoody was hanging down sure as hell didn't hurt the look. It exposed his well trained stomach and allowed for the light from outside to highlight it perfectly.

Laxus stood still and quiet, just watching him as he slowly twisted his upper body, bending his knees and bringing his feet closer to his head.

He huffed a little, a sound of discomfort or perhaps even pain. He wavered, and bit his teeth together before rather quickly getting out of the pose and standing back up.

“You're good”, Laxus said aloud and the designer jumped, spinning around to spot him. “Oh shit. I didn't notice you come in”, he stated, stepping over to his desk and turning the music down.

“Obviously”, the blonde teased and he cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. The rendering isn't done yet so...”, Bickslow mumbled, motioning to the screen on which absolutely nothing of interest was to see.

Laxus really didn't mind that he took the time to relax a little now and again. As long as he delivered, what method he used or how many hours he spent working compared to the time he spent daydreaming didn't matter. Himself, Laxus kept occupied, because that is how he was most efficient, but he was well aware not everyone worked that way.

“I didn't know you could do stuff like that”, he said instead. The designer smirked a little as he pulled his shoes back on. “I used to cheer back in high school.”

“I had no idea. Were you any good?”, Laxus asked as he walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch.

“Are you kidding? We were in the semi finals of the world cheerleading championships”, Bickslow told him happily. His smile faded again and he added quietly, “Though I never got the chance to compete in acrobatics properly.”

Clearly, something had happened. Laxus decided to inquire, “Why not?”

The designer sighed and straightened his back. “I got injured. Once I was back, I had gained too much weight to hand balance and I wasn't about to stay on the ground.” He looked to the window where he had just been fooling around. It really wasn't the same. This wasn't what he had a passion for.

Laxus followed his eyes, wondering just what was going through the man's head. It was clear this entire acrobatics thing had been a life changing event for him. It was something he still missed, wasn't it?

That's when he realised something. “Hold on. You went to Crocus High. That means you cheered for the state team. I thought you didn't like football.”

Bickslow laughed at that. “I don't. But I like dance and acrobatics.” It was good to see the man smile instead of keeping such a gloomy expression. Laxus wanted him to be happy. “Being on the cheerleading team must have had its benefits. I know being on the football team in Hargeon did”, he joked.

It was a white lie. Himself, he wasn't interested in loose sex at all, but as football player he sure had more than enough offers to choose from if he had been interested.

The designer just shrugged a little, “I guess.”

He hadn't ever really dabbled in that kind of thing but he couldn't say it surprised him that the blonde had.

“So you only jump around in office nowadays?”, the blonde teased. “Not quite. I coach at Springers Gym on Wednesdays. You know, passing it on to the next generation”, Bickslow answered.

He looked back at the blonde. “Was there something you needed?”, he asked and Laxus shrugged a little. “Just checking in to see if you got the memo about the next expo.”

The designer flopped down in his chair and turned to the computer to check his mail. Laxus knew he had a tendency to forget it. It was a wonder he found anything in this heap of chaos, really. Nothing was organised in this room. Even his files on his PC were a jumble, not named properly and all just cluttering the same damn folder, but somehow, he always knew where he had put everything.

That was the reason this studio was the only room that was skipped by the regular cleaning staff and their in house janitor had to take care of personally. If someone touched his stuff, Bickslow wouldn't be able to find it again.

“Uh, next week, huh?”, the designer mumbled to himself.

“Yea. So write that down somewhere in your chaotic little head”, the blonde teased before getting up and leaving him to it.

He didn't need to look back to know Bickslow was already lost in his thoughts again. He was such and odd and fascinating person.

Freed just gave him a knowing smile as he came back into his own office and he sighed.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Bickslow walked out onto the floor at Springers Gym with a smile on his face.

He really liked helping out here. The kids were adorable and many of them had the passion he too once shared. Especially coaching the ones that wanted to hand balance with partners was great fun. It was where he had most advice to give and where he could forget that his time with the act was over.

He smiled as the children and teenagers gathered upon his arrival, ready and focused. He set his bag down in a corner and looked up only to see a far too familiar face by the door. “Laxus? What are you doing here?”

The blonde walked further into the gym now that he had been spotted. He didn't want to intrude on his colleague's private life, he really didn't, but the fact that the designer used to cheer didn't seem to wanna leave his mind again.

“Hey. I was just curious. Do you mind if I watch?”, he asked.

Bickslow shrugged a little. He was a little surprised, but mostly humbled that the blonde suddenly had such an interest. “Not at all.”

He motioned to the side where chairs had been lined up and pointed out, “The parents sit over there.”

“Right”, Laxus nodded.

He thought about whether he should say anything more. Should he wish the other good luck, or would that be weird? The chairs with parents sitting in them seemed so much like a spot to cheer on from, but…

“Coach!”, one of the children called and Bickslow smiled. He really seemed to enjoy his role here. Meeting Laxus's eyes again, he stated, “I'm needed”, and the blonde just nodded again before getting out of the way.

He walked over to the side and took a seat with the other adults.

Bickslow started the training session with the ease of a seasoned coach. It was odd and also kinda impressive to see the man this down to earth. Who knew he could shine like that without having his hood drawn up and his eyes fixed on a drawing?

He was good with kids, wasn't he?

“Hello”, a woman interrupted his thoughts and he looked to his right. She had to be a mother, a parent to one of the kids here. Pulling her green hair behind her ear, she held out a hand and introduced herself, “I don't believe we have met. I'm Bisca. My daughter Asuka just started here.”

“Nice to meet you”, Laxus replied politely. He had absolutely zero interest in talking to this stranger, but he didn't want to leave a bad impression at Bickslow's gym.

“Which one is yours?”, the woman asked and he made a face. “I don't. I uh… I'm with the coach”, he managed to explain and she nodded. “Oh. I see.”

Turning to her husband, she happily stated, “See, I told you Coach Bickslow swings that way.”

That was so not what he had meant. He took a measured breath and shook it off in favour of watching the designer out on the floor.

If at all possible, he looked even better in these somewhat tighter slacks. Perhaps part of the attraction was that he usually hid so much of himself. Shaking the thought away, Laxus simply watched the training session.

These kids were amazing. Laxus himself wouldn't be able to do half of the tricks that they made look easy. To think Bickslow too could do this stuff…

The two hours went by quicker than he realised and Bickslow walked over to him with a confident smile. “You really stayed the entire time”, he chuckled and Laxus gave a small shrug. “It was fascinating.”

“Do you maybe want a ride home?”, he asked and the designer shook his head. “I've got my car right outside, but thanks.”

A little brown haired girl stopped beside them and looked up at the black and blue haired man. “Bye Coach!”, she smiled and he nodded, “Good work today. I'll see you next week Asuka.”

Bisca took her daughter's hand and gave the coach a wink. “Have a lovely evening the two of you”, she mused before leaving. Bickslow raised an eyebrow at that. “Uhm. Thanks?”

Laxus repressed any reaction. He just hoped the parents wouldn't confront Bickslow about this new rumour he had accidentally started. A change of subject was now desperately needed. “Any chance to see you do some tricks?”, he asked.

Bickslow turned his attention back to the blonde and smirked. “Aright, but only if you try as well”, he teased. He hadn't actually expected the other to agree to it.

Standing before the vault table, he explained the exercise and then performed it once, vaulting over the table elegantly. He landed on his feet and raised his arms before turning around again.

Laxus stood there, wide eyed. He was well trained and all, but… “Wow. I can _not_ do that.”

A triumphant smirk spread over the designer’s lips. He had expected as much. The blonde was buff, but not flexible, not to speak of acrobatic. “Don't worry. Place your hands steadily in the middle of the vault table, kick off hard and let yourself fall over to the other side. I'll spot you so you don't hit your head”, he encouraged.

It was a little funny to see the gruff man show the same fears as any beginner in this sport. He beckoned softly and the man grumbled a little before giving in and walking to the marking on the ground from where to run.

Laxus took a deep breath. He was going to get hurt, but whatever. He ran toward the table and put his hands down on it, doing as the designer had said and allowing himself to just fall once he reached the middle.

He felt Bickslow's hand hit his back with surprising strength and lift him up further. Before he knew it, his feet met the ground and he stumbled and fell forward onto all four. His colleague giggled a little as he picked himself up off the ground.

Clearing his throat, Bickslow praised, “Not bad.”

Laxus huffed a little. Like hell it wasn't. The cheerleader just didn't want to tell him that he stinks. “You're just saying that”, he stated and the other man shrugged innocently and admitted, “Yea. That's what we coaches do with newbies.”

This was exactly what Laxus liked so much with the crazy designer. He was brutally honest, no matter how mean that might sound. “Cheeky. Just cause you're good at it”, he grinned back.

The coach shook his head. “Actually, vault is my worst event.”

“What's your best?”, Laxus asked intrigued.

“Floor. The group performance at least. I specialised on being the one at the top, but... yea. You know the story.”

That was a shame. He really wanted to see it. “So there is no chance to see you perform any of that, huh?”, he mumbled, tying not to seem disappointed. It wasn't really his style to show openly what he felt or wanted.

Bickslow eyed him for a moment. It really would be fun to try. It had been ages. Worst case, they got a bruise. “Hm. Well, you are very strong. I can try with you if you're up for it”, he suggested.

“Me?”, Laxus asked in surprise and he nodded, “Sure. You just have to keep still.”

The blonde hesitated. “I don't want to hurt you.”

That was so cute, Bickslow couldn't help himself. He sniggered a little. “Don't worry. If I fall, just let me fall on my own and I will be fine. We have mattresses for a reason.”

“Okay, I guess.”

Laxus followed the designer over to the area that had been laid out with mattresses. The former cheerleader took his shoes off and he mirrored the action before stepping onto the soft, blue ground. He was slightly nervous to mess up, but if Bickslow said it'd be fine, he would trust in that. It was the other that had the experience in this department. And besides, he really did wanna see this.

“Take your shirt off. I need to get a proper hold of you”, Bickslow instructed and he unbuttoned it, tossing it aside. It was just a little odd to stand here topless with the acrobatic man in so unusually revealing clothing.

Bickslow walked closer to him and he unconsciously held his breath. The coach nudged at his feet with his toes. “Legs apart a little further. Shift your balance to your left foot. I will use your right shoulder.”

Laxus did as he was told and the designer walked around him. He watched in the mirrors as the black and blue haired man stood behind him and stretched his arms, those dark red eyes focusing on his back.

Bickslow took a hold of his shoulders. He set one foot against the blonde's back and then pulled himself up, bringing himself into a handstand, and Laxus couldn't help but smile. That was amazing!

The acrobat brought his feet down and stood atop the blonde's shoulders instead before instructing, “Give me your right hand.”

He lifted it carefully and Bickslow took it.

“Elbow bent. And don't hold my hand, just let me hold yours.”

He followed the instructions best he could. Bickslow placed one hand on his right shoulder and used his arm to balance himself out into a handstand again.

It was strenuous to try and keep his arm steady like this, but Laxus finally managed to stop wobbling and Bickslow let go of his hand, balancing himself on top of the blonde with just one hand.

Laxus was pretty damn sure that shouldn't be possible, but here his colleague was doing it. To think he had worked with the guy for seven years and never known.

Bickslow suddenly fell and Laxus jerked in surprise, but the coach landed elegantly on his feet. “That was fun. It's been a while”, Bickslow smiled and he smirked back at the man. He seemed so happy now, exhilarated even. It was just like the moment when a new design rolled out of the factory for the first time to be tested in real life. It was just a little magical.

“Usually you'd balance like that on someone's head, right?”, he asked jokingly to keep the mood up, but it backfired quickly.

“Or just a hand”, Bickslow pointed out proudly before adding in a sigh, “But I'm too heavy to be held up like that now that I've grow up. I'm not built for it.”

Again, the thought seemed to sadden him. Laxus felt an urge to help out somehow. “I bet I could hold you up with one arm”, he stated and the man raised an eyebrow at him. “You underestimate how hard that is to do.”

Now feeling challenged, the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. “Let me try. You seem to land like a cat, so it should be okay, right?”

“That sure, but you won't be able to do it”, Bickslow waved it off.

“A Zero says I can”, Laxus challenged and he stopped, raising his eyebrows at the blonde. Was he being serious? “You're betting a Zero?”

“Jupp”, Laxus stated, holding out a hand toward the other demonstratively. He had planned to give the designer one either way since it was his own design and a damn good one at that, but that was a secret so far.

“Fine. But we're starting at the very bottom. Lie down, arm in the air, and I will attempt a one armed peacock”, Bickslow agreed to the challenge. He had never been one to back down.

Laxus lay down flatly on his back and held his arm up straight. He was determined.

Bickslow came to his side and shook his head a little. He took the blonde's hand and leaned onto the man's arm. “You're already shaking”, he teased and Laxus grumbled. “Shut it.”

Not about to back off before the man understood that this wasn't so easy, Bickslow slowly lifted his feet, keeping his eyes on the blonde's arm.

Laxus bit together, but after only a few seconds, his arm gave in. The acrobat placed his free hand on the ground as he came down and landed softly.

Laxus realised first then that he reflexively had reached out to catch the designer and Bickslow scowled at the hand that had hindered him from tumbling out of the way instead of landing on top of the other man. “I told you to let me fall on my own”, he scolded.

“Sorry.”

The designer was very close to him like this, one of the slender legs between his. He could feel the warm skin of the man's arms against his exposed upper body, the other's hot breath against his chest.

“Now you owe me a car”, Bickslow stated and he just nodded a little. His heart was pounding so loud he was convinced Bickslow must hear it, and it was sure as hell not just from the test of strength.

“I'm surprised, though. You might actually have been able to do this with the right technique and a little training. Seems your bulky build isn't all air after all, hm?”, Bickslow teased.

Usually, Laxus would have found a mean response within the second, but he had a hard time thinking right now, worried he might actually blush with the designer on top of him like this.

“Aren't you going to get off me?”, he asked instead and the acrobat laughed. “Sure. Just as soon as you let me go”, he chuckled and Laxus realised he was still holding the other's hand.

Letting go, he let the man stand back up.

Since when had he become so freaking awkward? Fuck. The cheerleader was way too pretty for accidents like these. But surely, he wouldn't be interested. Surely, it would only make things worse if Laxus said anything now.

“Well, I have to close up now”, Bickslow told him matter of factly and he snapped out of his thoughts. “Right. See you tomorrow”, Laxus said. He got his shirt and tugged it back on, turning to leave.

“Till' then, Boss”, the designer teased after him.

Laxus was glad he had already turned around at that point. Since the policy made their firm look more friendly to the outside, no one working on the same level as him was supposed to call him that, but Bickslow had still kept to the title from when he worked way down at the company's bottom.

He hated to admit that he liked the sound of it, especially when it came from the gorgeous designer.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It didn't go past Freed and Evergreen that something was going on between their colleagues. Laxus was checking on Bickslow's progress far too often and the designer kept spacing out whenever the blonde walked by his studio.

But neither one of them took measures to go further, to move their relationship along and come closer in a private arena. That, the receptionist determined, was not acceptable. Both workaholics needed to break out of their shells and do something besides, well, work.

Freed had to agree with her.

He placed the blonde's morning coffee down on the desk just as the man arrived. Perfect timing, as always. The man was like a clock and that only made it easier to work for him if you had the discipline required.

Laxus sat down in his chair and picked the coffee cup up with a satisfied sigh. He had worked out with Bickslow again this morning, same as always. Freed could tell he had enjoyed it. He was more relaxed like this, with someone to share his days with.

“I don't want to overstep”, the green haired man began. “But as a friend, I have to say, go for it already.”

Laxus looked up from his cup with slight bewilderment. “For what?”

It was obvious, wasn't it? “Bickslow.”

“I have no idea what you...”, the blonde began, but he cut the businessman off. “You know exactly what Laxus. It is obvious there are sparks between you two.”

Laxus's eyes slimmed a bit. Aright, yes, he kinda, maybe, liked the designer at least a little bit, and however annoying it was, Freed could tell. He could always tell. There was just that tiny issue of him being… well, himself.

“I find it hard to believe that he would...”, he began, but Freed for the second time this day, interrupted him. “He is interested. If he hadn't been, you'd know by now.”

Laxus sighed. “It's really annoying when you do that.”

The green haired assistant smiled at that. “I know, but someone has to remind you that you're human.”

Laxus always overworked himself, never allowed himself to just live, to feel. If he wanted to get closer to Bickslow, he had to stop. He had to dare have a heart and acknowledge his own emotions, allow for them, and perhaps even take a leap of faith and let them guide him.

The blonde set his coffee down with a thoughtful expression. He knew what Freed meant. He knew all too well. And he knew the man was right. Finally turning back to his assistant, he wondered, “What do you propose I do then? I am _not_ asking him out. That would be awkward.”

“Then just find a reason to spend time with him, away form work”, Freed shrugged.

The door opened just then and Evergreen walked inside with a smile. “He's right”, she mused as she walked over to the desk.

She set a folder with the blonde's reservation details down before him and the businessman packed them into his briefcase. “The car is ready for you. Should I tell Bickslow or are you doing that yourself?”, the receptionist asked teasingly and he growled back at her.

He did however get up to tell the designer personally.

  


Once in Crocus, where the exhibition would take place, Laxus was presented with a Zero right by the airport. It had been delivered to the capital a few days prior so he could drive it around and make sure it was seen on the streets while all the car enthusiast were gathered.

Handing the keys over to his colleague instead, he took the consequences of their little dare. It was almost a relief to have this kind of reason to give the man the car. That it wasn't a present somehow made it a little less awkward.

Bickslow happily hopped into the driver's seat. It was the second time he sat in a Zero. He always insisted on taking a spin on the test track when the first car of a new design was ready. Laxus strongly suspected that it had little to do with his work, but rather with the simple joy of toying around with the new models. And who could blame the designer? He did it too.

Reaching the hotel, Bickslow pulled into the parking lot. For some reason, he preferred to park himself rather than giving his keys to a valet. Something about it 'feeling more natural'. Laxus didn't have to understand it.

Walking up to the reception, he stated his name and the host turned to her computer screen. “A room for two”, she said and he looked up with a frown.

“What? No. Two rooms.”

She looked again and shook her head lightly. “Could I get a second name?”, she wondered and he sighed. “Bickslow. No last name.”

Typing it in, she again shook her head. “I'm sorry. There must have been a mistake. It says one room for two, a Laxus Dreyar and a Bickslow Doe.”

“You've gotta be kidding me”, Laxus grumbled irritably. In all his years in the business, this had not happened once. High end hotels didn't make this kind of mistakes.

The host gave him an apologetic look. “I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I cannot change the booking for you any more since all our rooms are taken with the car expo in town and all.”

Laxus set his briefcase down. If Evergreen had done this on purpose, he was going to kill the woman.

He checked the file she had given him and saw that she had placed a small sticky note atop the reservation papers. It was nothing but a small drawn heart. He scowled down at the paper and Bickslow gave him a questioning look. Apparently that had been loud enough to get him to snap out of his daydreams. “What's wrong?”

Telling Bickslow that the receptionist was trying to pair them up would be the same as admitting that he liked the man. “Nothing”, he waved it off and turned his attention back to the host of the hotel. “Well, whatever works I guess.”

“Sorry again”, the woman said as she handed the keys over.

Grabbing them, Laxus made for the elevator together with his lead designer. It always struck him as odd that people apologised for things that weren't their fault, but that was service apparently.

Now that Bickslow actually looked at him, wasn't lost in thoughts, he explained with a bit of a lie in the mix, “A mistake with the reservations. We have to share.”

“Okay”, the designer merely shrugged. He didn't seem to think anything of it. Perhaps Freed and Evergreen had been wrong and he really wasn't interested at all, didn't see the blonde as anything more than a colleague, or at most a boss.

It would just be what he had expected any ways. And that wasn't why they were here. Shaking the thought away, he refocused on the days ahead of them.

The exhibition started first tomorrow. Today was all about making sure he had his props and that all his staff was ready. While he could have picked pretty much any timeslot for the presentation of the Zero, he had decided on the second day of the exhibition, when more people were around to see it and the flashy sport cars of their competitors had already stared to fade from people's minds again.

While the car was one of the fastest new models this year, the Zero was a far more classical and adult in its exterior design and would fit in better between the expensive business cars than the red and yellow screaming designs of the other race cars.

Bickslow really had outdone himself with this one.

Said man didn't bother going with him when he checked on the progress of his booth. Instead, the designer stayed in and sketched. He often drew random things when he didn't have anything better to do. Animals, trees, houses, people, and also cars of all varieties.

Laxus even considered starting a line of vans and buses based on the drawings, but he wasn't quite sure if they would sell yet. The market report he had ordered wasn't back.

  


Once he returned to the hotel, Bickslow stood in a white robe. “Oh. Hi. I was just gonna check out the hot bath. It's supposed to be really nice. Wanna join in?”

Laxus shrugged. “Sure.” It sounded relaxing enough.

Taking the second robe from the bathroom, he changed out of his clothes and walked down to the public bath with his colleague.

It was very pretty, designed to look like a natural spring, where water had carved its way into a rock. After washing, Laxus sat down in the hot water and relaxed back.

Only few people were here so early in the day. It was quiet and nice.

Bickslow came to his side and eased into the hot bath with a groan that made Laxus glad the heat was causing his skin to redden already. Since when did that guy have such a melodic voice?

Okay, so maybe his assistants had been right and he really should try to find a reason to hang out with the other man more. That should give him enough time to find out whether Bickslow had any interest in him or not, shouldn't it?

“Say”, he began and Bickslow looked back at him through half lidded eyes. He was really relaxed like this, wasn't he?

“You really think I could learn to balance you?”, Laxus wondered and he tilted his head to the right a little. “I guess. Why?”

“Would you teach me?”, the blonde asked. He wasn't going to add 'if you want', 'if it isn't too much hassle'. Bickslow freaking knew he didn't have to. They knew another well enough by now.

To his delight, the man seemed rather thrilled. A smile formed on his lips. “Sure. Why not? I can teach you after my regular coaching on Wednesdays, like last week”, he offered happily.

“Sounds promising.”

Now if he only managed to calm his heartbeat again. He wouldn't be able to sit here for long at this rate.

How ridiculous that someone like him, always calm, collected, and perhaps a bit mean, would become so skittish because of some daydreaming, hopelessly disorganised, odd artistic type.

The world did not make sense, that much was clear.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the exhibition, Bickslow woke early. His phone rang and he yawned, but as he tried to stretch, he realised his movement was restricted. Opening his eyes, he frowned around the hotel room.

Laxus was lying flush against him, an arm draped over his mid. The alarm didn't bother him as he slept with his headphones on. It was an odd habit to say the least, but apparently the blonde didn't do well with silent nights.

Bickslow almost held his breath as he eyed the sleeping man. He was adorable when he was this relaxed, this calm. But he was way too close for comfort.

When they had been forced to share a room and bed, he had not expected to wake up this close to his colleague. Why he hadn't thought more of it before now, he couldn't say, but right now, it was incredibly troublesome.

The blonde's even breathing really shouldn't turn him on the way it did. Perhaps, it was this kind of thing that had irritated Laxus so much when faced with the mix up.

Nah.

The man wasn't as easily affected as him. Himself, he found the closeness a bit intimate, but Laxus surely didn't feel that way. He was calmer, more stable, and he surely got to be this close, or even closer, to people whenever he damn well pleased, gorgeous as he was.

The beeping sound from his cellphone was starting to irritate the designer and he tried to wiggle away to get a hold of the phone. He didn't get far as the blonde's hold on him was rather tight. Instead, he just ended up shifting against the other man, which was not helpful.

“Oy. Laxus. Wake up”, he complained half heartedly. It obviously didn't make its way through the sound of steel guitars and drums blaring in the man's ears. How the hell could that guy sleep to so much noise? Weirdo. Adorable werido.

Bickslow placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to wake him, but paused as he felt the warm skin under his hand. He sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to let his hand roam.

Why on Earth Land did he have to be so close to this piece of perfect? Or rather, why so near, and yet so far? That was the frustrating part about it. Laxus probably didn't even like guys. He had never shown any signs that he did. Then again, he had never shown any signs to like girls, either.

Sighing, Bickslow chased these irrelevant thoughts away and shook the blonde awake.

  


Laxus woke with a start and was faced with the fact that his lead designer was not just in the same bed with him, but inches from his face, cuddled together with him. Shying back at once, he sat up.

His heart was beating fast.

Dropping the headphones form his ears, he just prayed that Bickslow hadn't noticed his morning wood.

Shit… He probably had, too.

How incredibly awkward. It was not like he could help it, but still. Were things never going to go back to normal? It just seemed to worsen for every day that passed. He sighed aloud. It wasn't like he could do anything about it right now either way and he was sure as hell not going to point it out.

Bickslow finally turned his alarm off and Laxus glanced over his shoulder. The designer didn't seem to care in the least about any of this, staring down at his phone with sleepy eyes. How the fuck was that guy so calm? Perhaps he really hadn't taken notice.

Laxus got up and headed for the shower.

He had honestly intended to just take a cold shower and freshen up before they had to head for the expo, but his rational thought was about the only part of him that agreed with this plan.

Even now that he had gotten out of bed, had opened his eyes and stood under the running water, his mind seemed to think it a better use of energy to keep focusing on that sexy dream he had, rather than waking up properly and facing reality. And his body, that traitor, played along.

Giving up after a few moments of uncomfortable cold, he turned the heat up instead and leaned back against the tiled wall. No harm in enjoying the morning, now was there? It wasn't like his colleague would know.

Closing his eyes, he allowed for it, playing the scene in his head again.

It had been a nice dream to say the least, taking him back to that day at the stadium. They were in his car, standing in the drive way of the designer's home. Instead of being awkward and finally driving away, he grabbed a hold of the black and blue haired man and kissed him properly, making it clear it had been so much more than an innocent peck.

Bickslow didn't tense, didn't pull back or even hesitate. He was into it too, returning the touch of lips with equal enthusiasm.

The parts after that were a little blurry, a his dreams tended to be. It was always like that, kind of cut off and jumbled, the storyline jumping all over the place.

And that was where it got really good.

The designer was leaning back against a Zero cockily, eyeing him with the hunger of a predator. He woke before he could get to fucking the imaginary copy of his colleague over the black painted metal construct, but he just knew that had been somewhere in that unsorted dream.

Their naked bodies had been flush against another’s, hot breaths mingling between them. And they had been kissing, and the man's lips felt so soft, just like that day in the stadium, like the day after that when he got a teasing peck from a stark naked beauty.

Seriously, the designer was insane. What if someone had walked in on that?

What if someone had?

Laxus ran one hand down his body, wrapping it around his erection with a moan.

  


Bickslow took a measured breath when the blonde left the room. He had been so nervous, he completely ignored the guy, staring down at the wallpaper on his phone instead. It was, of fucking course, a car, a rendering of the 3D print model he wanted to build next.

Sighing, he put his cell aside and flopped back down on his back. How was he going to survive the coming days? Or more importantly, how was he going to be able to sleep next to the blonde another night? Now that he knew the man had a tendency to cuddle, he wouldn't be able to calm down again. There was just no way he could relax when he knew he might wake up like this again.

He stopped dead when he heard a sound from the bathroom other than running water. Perfectly quiet, he listened for it again. No way. Just, no way.

A muffled moan came from behind the closed door and he felt his cheeks explode with heat as his face turned red.

It was bad how sexy Laxus's dark voice was when he made that kind of noise. Shit. Who could blame a guy for taking a morning wank, but to think he was that vocal. And the door that thin, that badly isolated.

Bickslow couldn't help himself, straining his ears to hear it better.

He licked his lips as the husky voice sounded again. Was it bad that he was listening in, wasn't even trying not to? Probably. But hell, he hadn't ever claimed to have very high moral standards.

Tugging the blanket all the way up to his chin just in case, he licked his palm and reached for his own neglected cock.

If their waking position hadn't done the job already, the mere voice of the blonde was definitively enough to work him up. Now that he focused entirely on the fantasy, a drop of pre-cum formed almost instantly. What did it look like? The water glistening on the strong man's skin, running down those freakishly strong arms. One of his hands working him steadily and his muscles flexing in the movement. What kind of facial expressions did he make?

Bickslow bit the back of his left hand to stay quiet and tensed his entire body. Even though this was a fantasy he would gladly loose an hour indulging in, he did not have that much time right now. There was no telling how quickly Laxus would walk back out into the room once he was done. With that in mind, the designer focused on his hunt for release.

It was a good thing he did, for moments after he found it, the water in the shower was turned off.

Quickly getting up, he took a paper towel and cleaned up. Tossing the paper, he got dressed and flopped back down on the bed just in time to make it look like he had used the time differently. Thank god he didn't have a high-maintenance style.

When he looked to the blonde, their eyes met and he could swear he was blushing a little.

The businessman quickly averted his eyes again and made to dress.

  


Perhaps biting his hand hadn't been the best choice. Already at breakfast, Laxus took notice of the mark he had accidentally left. The blonde took his hand and inspected the skin with a frown. “What did you do?”

“Nothing”, he answered a little too quickly. Usually, he considered himself to be a fair liar, but today, he was out of form. “Bickslow?”, the other man insisted and he made a second try. “It's nothing, just a nervous tick.”

That, Laxus seemed to buy for now. He let go and took another swing of his coffee. “What are you nervous about?”, he asked and Bickslow just shrugged a little. “Nothing. Just drop it.”

Frowning, the blonde pondered whether he wanted to accept that. It was clearly not the entire truth. He had never seen the designer react like that to stress. He usually just fiddled with the cord locks on his hoodie or started running his fingers through his hair. But it was clear he didn't want to talk about it. “Aright”, he gave in.

He did keep glancing at the mark, though. As the red skin calmed and the colour retreated, he realised that it was a bite mark and tensed up.

It looked a lot like the designer had bit his own hand and there was only one reason he would have done that. Laxus himself had sometimes resorted to that method to shush a moan. Which reminded him, he hadn't really been all that careful this morning. Or, well, careful at all. He was so used to being on his own, he hadn’t even thought about it.

He felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. What if the other had heard him? If he had… that meant… had he gotten off to it?

He wasn't sure if he should sink into the ground or feel flattered.

Seeing as they had work to do, the latter was probably a better idea.

  


At least the expo itself went by smoothly. Laxus attended the meetings he had to and mingled with the other car manufacturers, maintaining contacts and scratching backs, 'networking' as people preferred to call it to 'make it sound less devious'. Good thing he would never have to understand other human beings.

Bickslow was at his side the entire time. While the designer wasn't as thrilled about the meetings and meaningless chit-chat, he happily enjoyed the competition's products. Laxus found it rather amusing to watch him eye every last detail of a car's exterior, feel for imperfections, and then turn around from what looked like a perfect product with some stingy criticism to hand out.

That was also a reason the press loved him. He was a great gossip machine. Sometimes it made Laxus wonder if he did it on purpose, but nah, not this criminally honest guy. He never said anything that wasn't true and it wasn't like their own cars didn't get criticised by their competitors in turn. It was all part of the process.

When a lady with paper and ballpoint pen in hand came up to him, he put on his business smile. “May I ask you a personal question?”, she inquired, but before he could tell her that 'no, she may not', she already continued, “Is it true that you're dating the designer of the Zero?”

Laxus repressed a scowl. He was not here to be interrogated about his private life. “No comment”, he merely said and the woman walked away with a disappointed frown.

The blonde looked back to his co-worker only to see that the dark red eyes were focused on him and just a little wider than usual.

  


Bickslow was at a loss. Why hadn't Laxus just said no? What the hell?

The woman turned to him now and he at once held up a hand, “Nope. No comment.” If he had learned anything form Laxus, it was that following his lead in anything business related was generally a good idea, even if you didn't understand why he did what he did.

The reporter sighed and instead turned her attention to the main stage where soon Realight would present her newest development. It was a flashy cabriolet that was presented in a girly light lilac hue.

Bickslow came to his colleague's side again and watched with him as the blond runway model drove her car out onto the stage. They had expected her to make a show of it, to wear some ridiculously expensive designer clothes she had access too because of her secondary career, but they had not expected what she brought with her.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were sitting in the back of the car, waving out happily. When the cabriolet stopped on the presentation platform, the singer scooted up, sitting on the backrest of her seat, and the pink haired man demonstratively picked his guitar form the ample space behind his seat before they set to song.

Laxus clicked his tongue.

This presentation was way too fucking elaborate. It would snatch all headlines. He would actually have to put in some work to even get the Zero mentioned in the mainstream media. “Dammit. How the hell did they get this kind of act and that without anyone catching wind of it?”, he hissed under his breath.

“Bet you'd want that first day spot now, huh?”, Bickslow teased and he gave an irritated huff. “We'll just have to come up with something eye catching too.” “And fast”, he added. To go classical was not going to be enough after all.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Bickslow could see that his boss was agitated. The blonde had been pacing around ever since the reveal of the Realight. He knew it wasn't a financially motivated irritation. They didn't have to worry about turning a profit from the Zero. No, Laxus was pissed because this was a special car, because he wanted it to be a hit for more personal reasons. It was their baby and the world had better fucking pay attention to it.

He liked that about the blonde. He actually loved cars. He was huge nerd that way. The business part of him was just the means to fund his hobby. Perhaps they could take a ride sometime, just the two of them. It could be fun. They had stared hanging out on a little more private level as of lately. Besides, he would love to see the blonde behind the wheel for more than a ride home. He wanted to see the spark in the orange eyes when he brought their baby to the limit.

He was getting distracted again. Instead focusing on the problem at hand, he thought hard.

It had been brilliant, really. A cabriolet was fun and crazy. People were pictured standing upright in them on long country roads, the air flowing through their hair and the radio on full blast. Popular, fun loving musicians was just so on point.

But it wasn't very good news for them. The presentation they had planned was fitting for the design of the Zero, but the times for calm and intelligent were over for this expo. They had to stand out at least as much as the musicians had.

What could they do that was flashy and yet not completely off beat?

“What is the Zero?”, Laxus brainstormed aloud. “It's elegant and quick. Well designed, safe...” He looked to the designer for more. “Rakish, masculine, calm, very easy to handle, sporty...”, Bickslow rambled and the blonde snapped his fingers. “That's it.”

“What's what?”, Bickslow wondered and he smirked. “I have an idea.” He motioned the black and blue haired man to follow and walked out of the exhibition hall.

Heading into the underground garage, he swiped his card and entered their designated area. Three Zero's along with a couple of older models were standing around here, ready for tomorrow. Today, they only had enough space upstairs to have one Zero standing around and a bunch of screens, but tomorrow their presentation area would be far greater. And, one of the Zero's would be rolled out onto the main stage.

Laxus stopped before the car in question and Bickslow tilted his head to the right. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

It was the look in the orange eyes. Something rare and mischievous was shimmering there. It reminded him strongly of the time they were on a business trip in the south. Laxus had picked him off his deckchair and tossed him into a pool for no better reason that to amuse their clients. The guy was mean. Brilliant, for it had worked magic, but mean.

Bickslow had gotten his revenge for that one already, though.

“What if you performed some acrobatics at the presentation tomorrow? Sporty and elegant. Control and speed.”, Laxus explained and he nodded in understanding. “Like what?”

At that, the blonde shrugged. He wasn't the expert on performances here. “Handstands on the car or something. Make it look smooth and powerful”, he tried.

That seemed to be clear enough for the acrobatic man. He eyed the car and then stated, “I'd need some kind of anti slip mat against the metal, but yea, I could do that. It would surely catch attention.”

“Especially since you are the designer.”

Bickslow walked around the car a few times, visualising a routine while Laxus called for one of the workers to find them a mat he could use. It had to be black and preferably very thin so it wouldn't look too weird.

Once they had the supplies needed, Bickslow told the blonde about his idea for the routine. “You have to help me out, though, give me a hand with mount and dismount to make it pretty.”

“Not a problem. I think I will stand beside it during the presentation, talk a little and give the people some context”, Laxus agreed.

“We better get to rehearsing right now if we're going to be this fancy about it. We don't have much time”, the designer stated and he nodded.

He didn't want to risk damaging one of the cars they would need tomorrow, so he pointed to where Bickslow had parked. “Lets train on your car. If it gets a dent, I'll pay for the repairs.”

The black and blue haired man scoffed at that. “Hey now. My design is solid. I can jump around on that thing without damaging it”, he stated matter of factly and the blonde chuckled. “Of course you can.” If he said so, then that was fact.

 

Several hours, they spent in the garage, perfecting their routine. Bickslow was getting a little sweaty by now. While he focused on making his transitions smooth, the blonde instead spent his time with thinking about the words he would say, what kind of tone he should set, how he wanted to come across.

Bickslow quite enjoyed the entire thing. Balancing atop the Zero was surprisingly entertaining and it was challenging with the rounded ground underneath himself. The mat they had put atop the car wasn't very big either. It was intentional, so it wouldn't be as visible, but did force him to be very careful with how he placed his hands.

“An elegance that does not compromise with strength”, Laxus said triumphantly. Yea. That sounded good. Bickslow smiled. He liked hearing the other man ramble one liners. Turning his head a little to look at the blonde, he unintentionally also twisted his left wrist a little and grunted before falling.

Laxus jerked in surprise. “Watch out!”

Bickslow landed on his feet in a crouch and stood back up calmly. “Don't worry. I told you, I know how to catch myself”, he smiled as the blonde instinctively walked over to him, checking if he was aright.

“I know, but there's only concrete here”, Laxus said worriedly and he was sure he was again blushing. And Laxus was too, as soon as he had realised what he had said, what emotions he had conveyed with those words.

He was just a little glad that he had said it, that the other seemed to understand what he meant. Perhaps it was just the excitement of it all, the adrenalin kick he had now after Bickslow had fallen down from the car, or something else entirely, but he leaned in and kissed the acrobat.

Bickslow blinked back at the blonde. He felt like there was a lot more to this kiss than the one in the stadium, and not just because they were alone. It was the premeditated nature of this touch, the tenderness of it. There was no excuse for this kiss, no group pressure and no playful teasing. It was genuine and he needed to hear the blonde admit it. Or at least not deny it. This was it, their decisive moment. “Laxus?”, he managed.

Laxus pulled back at once. “Sorry I... uh.” He ran a hand over his neck awkwardly. “I really shouldn't just do that out of the blue.” He still didn't even know if Bickslow would want any of it. He really shouldn't overstep like this.

This time, the black and blue haired man didn't tug his hoodie up or turn away, though. No, he smiled. “I don't mind”, he stated.

He took another step closer to his boss. “I definitively don't mind.”

That was all Laxus needed to hear. He pulled the designer close by the hips and kissed him again. He took a step forward when those long arms wrapped around him and effectively trapped the man between himself and the car. This was an awful lot like his dream.

Bickslow ran his hands through the blond locks. He licked at the other's lips, and once they parted, invaded that delicious mouth.

Laxus tasted like coffee. Not a great surprise with his consumption of the stuff. He seemed to run on that and whiskey. Bickslow didn't even like coffee, but this particular blend was addicting. Giving a low hum, he pressed his hips away from the Zero and toward the blonde.

God, he was loosing his mind way too quickly here. It was a little hard to focus on getting the car sold when he was pressed back against it. Fuck, he was hard. It almost hurt. He didn't even care what would happen now, who would see them or what exactly this would lead to. He just wanted more, wanted all that Laxus was willing to give.

 

Laxus's hands almost desperately held onto the designer as he got so much more than he had ever believed he would from the man. To think all it took was for him to be honest for a second, to put himself out there and taking a chance by giving the man a kiss, a real kiss.

The wooden aroma on the acrobatic man was a little odd. He had no idea where it came from. Perhaps the clay he used in his work. It did have an earthy note to it.

Feeling the elegant hips press against himself, he almost gasped. What he felt right there was sure as hell not a pencil. Bickslow was aroused and urging his hips forward with desire.

He tensed up and pulled back from those perfect lips.

“This really isn't the time nor place. We have to get this routine clean before tomorrow”, he stated and the acrobat's eyes showed what he wouldn't admit. He was a little disappointed by the other's retreat. He didn't protest, however. “You're right”, he merely stated and took a deep breath to calm himself before squeezing out from between the blonde and the car.

Perhaps, Laxus was just a tiny bit disappointed as well, that the designer accepted it so easily. That they had work to do really wasn't why he had stopped this right now. They had worked enough to be honest and could probably pull the show off with enough grace already, but he didn't want to give his real reason.

He didn't want to admit to it. He wasn't ready to yet.

Instead, they perfected their routine and then went to bed to rest before the big day.

 

Laxus didn't feel as odd waking up tangled together with the designer this time around. In fact, he had moved closer quite consciously. After those kisses, it seemed they were a thing and it wasn't odd for a couple to cuddle a little.

Or where they? He hadn't really gone steady with anyone properly in forever.

“Bickslow?”, he asked quietly and the slowly waking designer turned his head to him, giving a sleepy little, “Hm?”

Laxus made a face. How did you even ask that without sounding weird? What if Bickslow had just been looking for a little fun, or a friend with benefits rather than a romantic partner? In that case this would revert the situation into an awkward one again, wouldn't it?

Oh, to hell with it. He didn't want anything less than a relationship at this point. “Are we an item now?”, he asked and Bickslow chuckled a little.

Was that a stupid question? Or a stupid way to phrase it?

“I kinda figured we were after you pressed me up against the Zero and stuck your tongue down my throat”, the designer teased and he blushed a little. Did that guy have to be so damn descriptive and blunt?

“That doesn't mean...”, he began, but the acrobatic man kissed him to silence. “Yea. I'd love for us to be an item”, he clarified, serious this time, and Laxus smiled a little. “Good.”

“This was Evergreen wasn't it? The room?”, Bickslow asked and Laxus nodded. “I do believe Freed might have been involved as well”, he stated. The designer was smart. He had surely figured it out the moment that they… well, became a thing.

“Not sure if I should be mad or thank them”, Bickslow joked and he huffed a laugh. “Why not both?”

The designer nodded at that. “Sounds reasonable. An angry 'thank you' it is.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was time to give a performance to remember. Bickslow waited for his cue as he sat in his best car yet. He had full confidence in Laxus. The blonde would make this memorable, would set the right tone and make sure the press didn't have any other choice than to write about it.

Getting his signal, he started the car, felling it roar to life beneath him, and slowly rolled out onto the stage. He had to be very careful. Only the slightest push to the pedal was enough and he let the car roll without further push. It wasn't like they could just race in here, it was no road.

Stopping in the presentation platform, he fixed the parking break before opening the door and making an elegant exit. Everything had to look good - no, perfect.

Laxus stood only a few feet from the car, a confident look on his face as cameras flashed. The onlookers were quiet, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't release the tension quite yet. Instead, he made sure to confuse them.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and let it slide of his shoulders, handing it to one of his workers. Loosening his tie, he looked to his lead designer and Bickslow gave a theatrical stretch. Laxus still didn't say anything, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows neatly.

The entire thing had the desired effect. Everyone was focused on them, wondering what the hell they were up to.

Bickslow finally toed out of his shoes and tugged his hoodie off so he stood in only cargoes and tank top before he turned around to face the car. That was when Laxus spoke up, his strong voice booming in the silent hall. “A car this elegant and strong deserves a presentation mirroring its traits, don't you agree?”, he asked casually and the designer nodded in agreement.

He took a few confident steps forward and then took the blonde's hands. In perfect sync to the start of their music, he kicked off, letting the other man balance him out and heave him in a cartwheel onto the top of the car where his trusty anti slip mat caught him.

Once there, he demonstratively stomped on the metal. It was loud, but the unusually rough handling of this expensive ride served their purpose. Few would dare risking to dent their car while it was in the spotlight, but Bickslow knew there was no reason to worry. Not with his design.

They ought to use his car in upcoming action films if someone was to fall atop if from a window in some cliché scene. Hold on, his thoughts were running away again. He had to focus.

“It is sturdy”, Laxus declared and he got ready for the next move.

“And quick.”

Bickslow swiftly got into a handstand, lifting his left hand off the ground as well. That worked. Again, cameras flashed. Smirking confidently at no one in particular, he stuck his tongue out in a playful tick.

A few more elaborate poses and an elegant dismount later, Bickslow leaned back against the car casually.

They had done it, no doubt about it. Realight would have to share her spotlight. He could see the model standing a bit further back in the hall. Saluting to her with two fingers, he got a small smile and a light shake of her head in response.

She wasn't irritated, but a little impressed and definitively surprised.

Once the presentation was through and they had managed to satisfy all the reporters' questions, the designer came over to finely dressed woman.

“Not bad”, she admitted and he gave a bright grin. “I have to return that compliment. This is not what we had planed initially”, he joked. The woman chuckled a little. “I bet not.”

Laxus joined them as well and she shook hands with the car manufacturer. They hadn't spoken nearly as much. She found the crazy designer a rather entertaining conversation partner, and he was more focused on the part of a car she herself liked, but with the scary looking businessman, she didn't have much in common.

“Guess we are sharing the headlines”, she said and he just nodded a little. He was always so stoic. She wondered if he was that way around everyone. “Well, enjoy your day and don't forget to celebrate. We both have every reason to”, she excused herself.

Had she just imagined it or was there a hint of possessiveness in the businessman's eyes when he came over?

  


Bickslow turned to his boss with a bright smile. “I think celebration sounds about right now.” Laxus nodded. “Champagne”, he determined. Walking back to their booth, they opened a bottle with the rest of the team.

Everyone was quiet once the glasses were filled and Laxus realised they expected him to say something. He wasn't feeling like giving a grand speech now. He'd have to do that once they returned to HQ already. Instead, he just raised his glass and stated, “On the success of Zero.”

The men and women gave a polite cheer before taking a sip. Some at once set their glass aside to tend to any interested people that had gathered around the booth. Just one more reason Dreyar was such a popular brand. The service was always outstanding. Laxus was satisfied with the day.

Bickslow was beaming as well, and for some reason still without shoes or hoodie. Such a ridiculous person he had fallen for. Not even trying to understand why any more, he turned to his… could he call it that now?... boyfriend.

“On us”, he toasted and Bickslow raised his glass a little again, taking another sip. Laxus leaned in and kissed the man, gaining a tiny, satisfied hum. Several cameras flashed, completely ruining his moment. Sighing, he pulled back and Bickslow sniggered a little. “What did you expect would happen?”

Grumbling a little, he just shrugged, “I don't know, but this entire gay is news business annoys me. Like anyone would care if we were straight.” He wasn't much for people digging in his private life. While Bickslow evidently didn't give a damn, he was a bit more reserved.

Bickslow was pretty sure people would have cared either way. Gossip was gossip. But this surely got way more attention because of their gender. He could see that it irked the businessman. “Hey, think of the free publicity”, he joked to lighten the mood and Laxus huffed a laugh.

“This surely looks good with you still in half undress”, he teased back and Bickslow just grinned. Every so quietly, so no one else would hear, he mused, “You know you love it”, and Laxus had to repress a chuckle.

He sure did.

It felt good to finally have cleared the air between them. Not only did he have an amazing new boyfriend now, they could be around another in their old natural balance again. Or perhaps, an even better one.

  


They ended the evening with dinner at a finer than usual restaurant, specifically not going to the one right by their hotel. Laxus figured this was their first date of sorts and enjoyed it fully. He didn't know whether Bickslow cared much about that. The other man was rambling away about the cars and the other designers, and all kinds of other work related stuff.

Perhaps it was the man's disinterest in their maybe, kind of, date that it surprised him so when the designer kissed him the second they had closed the hotel room door behind themselves.

He happily received and returned the touch of lips, but when the nimble hands sought their way under his clothes, he tensed.

He hadn't even had the opportunity to tell the black and blue haired man yet. It wasn't strictly speaking a prerequisite, but it felt odd like this. Communication was key, even if it hardly was his strong suit.

To his relief, the other noticed his discomfort almost instantly. The designer pulled back, meeting the orange eyes with an expression of concern. “What's wrong?”

Laxus hesitated. Oh god, he hadn't thought it would be this awkward. “Nothing.”

“Laxus?”

Taking a deep breath, he sorted his thoughts. Aright. He was the one that insisted they had to bring this up before anything happened, so here it goes. As he opened his mouth, it still came out in a weird, unsorted scramble. “I just… haven't really...”

Bickslow's jaw dropped. “You're a virgin? Seriously?” He realised that his shock was a little unfitting, mean even, for such a confession, but look at the guy. He practically screamed one night stand with his buff statue, his masculine looks and immense amounts of confidence.

Laxus realised that as well. He didn't take offence that the designer was surprised. “Well, not quite. Kinda?”, he tried. Bickslow just frowned at him, waiting patiently for him to explain what he wanted to say.

“I did have a girlfriend once and we did have sex but...”, the blonde made a vague gesture.

“But you've not been with a guy”, Bickslow tried to finish his sentence. Laxus again half shook his head, half nodding. “That. And… I don't really.” He took a breath. “I'm not bi, not even a little bit.” That sounded so weird, didn't it? Who the hell had sex with a woman when he wasn't even attracted to them? It made no sense and he realised that too. It was why this was so complicated. He felt so, weird. Just weird.

To his surprise, Bickslow nodded din understanding. “So you kinda have had sex, but not at all the way you'd want to.” “Something along those lines”, Laxus confirmed. The designer kissed him softly, showing that he didn't give a damn what the other had or hadn't done, or why for that matter.

“Do you want to wait?”, he asked. Laxus shook his head. “Not really, no.”

At that, the playful designer pulled from him and extended a hand. “Then what are we standing around here for? Lets get this show on the road”, he mused playfully.

“About that.”

The black and blue haired man again tilted his head. Laxus wasn't sure if this was a good or a really, really, bad idea, but now that they were talking, he might as well come clean entirely. He trusted the other to at least not haunt him if this was all wrong. “I had this idea, that well, perhaps we could do that on the road.”

A wide smirk spread over the other man's lips. “A car fetish, huh? Can't say I'm surprised.”

Laxus blushed. “It's not like that!”, he defended at once and the designer laughed. “Oh, come on. Of course it is. It's nothing to be ashamed of. That sounds hot. I wanted to ask you to take a ride with me sometime, maybe down to the coast. For the sex part I'd say a garage rather than open road, though. I'm not for outdoor sex, sorry to say.”

The blonde sighed. This guy was way too fucking crude and straight forward. This entire ordeal was going to be the end of him. “That's fine”, he mumbled.

“You can really be adorable”, Bickslow mused and he growled at the designer. He was not fucking cute. It didn't really intimidate the other any more when he let his voice rumble, though. The guy just smiled.

Walking over to the mini fridge, Bickslow picked two beers out and handed one to the blonde. Popping the top off his own, he handed the bottle opener over and once the blonde too had his drink, toasted cheerfully, “On us.” “And Zero”, Laxus teased before he met the other's flask.

“Us on a Zero”, Bickslow smirked before taking a swing and he almost coughed. He shook his head. “You're ridiculous.”

The designer didn't even try to defend himself. “You're the one that called it, Baby.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This was supposed to be just a super short fic for fun, but it seems I enjoyed this AU a little too much. (>_<'') I'll have to use something similar again at some point, perhaps in an actually checked work. Time will tell.

When Bickslow and Laxus returned home, they created a united front at the reception and Freed and Evergreen tensed. They gave another a quick glance before eyeing the stern looks on their colleagues' faces. This was going to end in some kind of trouble, wasn't it?

To their surprise, it wasn't Laxus that spoke first, but Bickslow. He set a hand down on the disk and hissed angrily, “Thanks.”

“What?”, Evergreen blinked and Freed huffed a laugh. “Thanks for the set up, but never do anything like that again”, the designer declared and the two assistants nodded. “Sure thing.” With that, Laxus disappeared in his office.

As soon as the door had fallen shut behind him, Evergreen leaned over to the black and blue haired man. “And? Details”, she demanded happily. Freed didn't push it that much, but he was obviously listening with all attention as well.

“You read the news. You know what happened”, Bickslow said.

“I know you made a show and that you kissed, but come on. What else?”, Evergreen insisted, but he shook his head. Himself, he wouldn't have minded sharing, but he knew Laxus didn't like it, so he kept his mouth shut. They would have to interrogate the boss himself if they wanted information. That was a doomed effort, though.

“About that”, Freed interrupted. “Since when are you an acrobat? I had no idea”, he asked and Bickslow stuck his tongue out teasingly. “Since always Baby, since always.”

After telling them the story about his unfulfilled acrobatics career as well, he went back to work. Now that he would get to play around with Laxus as balancing partner, he didn't feel half as upset about it any more.

Getting to his studio, he sighed deeply. There was fair bit of paperwork to sift through now that they had been gone for several days. Grumbling a little, he got to it.

  


In the evening, he met up with Laxus and they drove home together in his Zero.

Pulling into his garage, Bickslow turned the engine off and looked over to the blonde. “And?”, he prompted, gaining but a confused look. “And what?”

“We're in a car, in a garage. Alone”, the designer mused. To his great disappointment, the blonde unbuckled and got out. Seems they'd do this at a later point. While he really wanted to have the blonde, especially now that he knew the man felt the same way about him, it wasn't like he would push the other into anything. Neither one of them would do anything the other didn't want. That was just obvious.

Getting out as well, he locked the car and pocketed his keys. About to walk out into the house itself, he was surprised as Laxus took a hold of him and pushed him back against the car.

The blonde was instantly on him, kissing him, holding him close, and he realised Laxus had fully agreed with the phrasing 'on a Zero'. Letting his hands find the man's waist in turn, he tried to tug him just a little closer, an impossible task as the man was flush against him already.

This was a bit too quick, wasn't it? If they were going to get to his favourite part with all this, he had to slip away for a moment first. “Hold on”, he murmured against the other man's lips and the strong hands let go. It was exactly what he had intended, but that didn't ease the frustration of loosing the other's warmth very much.

“I want you to fuck me, so I'll need a second”, he stated, just slightly out of breath. Form the look in the orange eyes to judge, the blonde liked that thought a lot. He nodded and Bickslow slipped away, disappearing into the house.

While the designer was gone preparing, Laxus felt slightly awkward standing in the lonely garage. The walls were entirely crème, not a single piece of decoration in the room. There were no tools or tires or anything else visible. Everything had been stashed away behind hidden doors.

He knew that was supposed to feel more luxurious, but personally, he just thought it made the room look cold. His own garage had probably been a better choice. There, he had several cars to choose from as well. Maybe next time.

That's right. They had all the time in the world now. Bickslow was his, for real. He smiled a little.

When the man returned, he was actually a little bewildered that he felt so perfectly calm. Just a few days ago, he had stopped any attempts from the designer, but now it seemed he had internalised that they were special, that they could trust another with this.

He wondered just how much experience Bickslow had. Apparently more than him at least.

Bickslow walked up to him slowly, taking his time to eye the businessman from tip to toe in his dark suit before he leaned in and pressed a new kiss to the man's lips.

Form there on, Laxus took back control.

He swiftly turned them around and slipped his tongue past the designer’s lips. The aroused hum it gained him sent a shiver down his spine in turn. How he had longed for this moment. Taking a hold of the designer's hips, he heaved the man up and set him down on the hood of the car.

Bickslow didn't mind the hard surface. He wanted to see the blonde come undone. If this was how the other imagined their first time, then this it was. He could let his own fantasies play at another time. Showers, tables, and beds could wait. It was kinda exciting that the businessman had this as his special fantasy. It was different.

Unbuttoning the finely dressed man's jacked, he pushed it over the broad shoulders. He had expected Laxus to treat it with care, but the blonde simply shook it off and let it fall to the floor, soon followed by his equally exquisite tie.

Meeting the businessman's lips again, Bickslow got to work on the white shirt. Thinking back to the day in the stadium, it was rather funny that his boss even bothered with white. It wasn't half as fitting. “You looked better in lilac to be honest”, he teased and Laxus raised an eyebrow at him.

“And you look better when you stop hiding in your little cave”, he returned stingingly, tugging the designer's hood down. He didn't stop there, taking a hold of the fabric at the hem and urging it up the other man's body. Bickslow didn't fight him for it in the least, raising his arms, and was swiftly left, not only without hoodie, but without shirt entirely.

Getting back to what he had been doing, he rid the blonde of his shirt as well before letting the businessman lead again. He wanted that muscular upper body exposed, see the swirling tattoo that went over the man's chest. Running his hands over the hot skin, he eased his hands further down to the leather belt.

Laxus leaned down more to run his lips along the designer's throat, mouthing at the warm soft skin. He was granted full access as the other man arched back in his hold and raised his chin. The dark red eyes were half shut in desire. It was a stunning look on the man.

Easing the black and blue haired man back more, Laxus slowly lowered him onto the metal surface. When he let go, the designer jerked upward again with a sharp hiss. “Hoo! Cold!”, he complained and Laxus made a face. “Sorry.”

He hadn't considered the fact that metal conducted heat a little too well. It always looked so elegant when people did this in porn. Feeling over the hood of the car, he noticed it really was rather chilly to the touch.

Bickslow didn't exactly seem to want to break if off, though, and himself, he sure as hell didn't. It was amazing to see the designer like this, lying on his back on the black sports car. Laxus looked around himself. “Do you have a blanket or something maybe?”

Bickslow took a deep breath as he recovered from the sudden shock. The metal underneath him quickly adapted to his body temperature. At least they weren't out in the sun. Then, the car would surely have been burning hot instead. That wouldn't have been as easy to deal with.

It was kind of erotic to lie on the hood of the car he himself had designed while doing this, the blonde standing between his legs with lust evident in his eyes. “You know what? Never mind.”

Laxus looked back at him with a frown. “Are you sure?” He wanted Bickslow to be comfortable, to enjoy this as well. If he didn't like the setting, they could move elsewhere. It would be a shame, but he sure as hell wouldn't complain about it.

The designer grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled him down to a deep kiss. “Mmm, I'm sure. It's kinda hot.”

Laxus smiled against the thin lips. “I thought you said it was cold”, he joked and the acrobat laughed. “And you call me cheeky.”

Aiming to get them back on track, he reached down and unbuckled the blonde's belt.

Laxus went back to nibbling at the acrobatic man's neck as he felt the hands tug at his clothes. From how it had been the first time with his ex, he had expected himself to get nervous in this moment, to tense up and perhaps hide his face against the other's neck, but he felt no such urge. On the contrary, he leaned back just as Bickslow freed him to see the man's reaction.

The red eyes raked down over his body, focusing on his hard cock, and without further hesitance, the designer let a hand wrap around it.

Laxus felt like a shock of electricity shot up his spine. He couldn't help the jerk his body gave and the gasp that escaped his throat. The hand was cold, probably because of the metal surface it had rested against before, but it still felt absolutely amazing. Whatever made the other man's hand so much more pleasurable than his own, he couldn't say.

Truly eager now, he unbuttoned the designer's cargoes.

Sadly, Bickslow had to let go of him and even force him away a bit in order to get the clothing off, but once he stood naked in all his glory, Laxus deemed the loss of contact worth it. The designer fished two small plastic wrappers out of his trouser pocket before letting the clothing article fall to the floor.

Hurrying forward again, Laxus held that perfect body flush against himself, feeling over the hot skin. He reached down, running his hands over the other man's buttocks and hips before slipping his hand to the front. Feeling the other man's erection against his fingers, he sucked in a breath. It was unbelievable he was this lucky.

Curling his fingers, he stroked up and a groan echoed in the room around him. That sound was amazing. He wanted to hear it again, hear every single noise his acrobatic cheerleader could make. Moving his hand, he indulged in the breathy moans, relished in the feeling of the nimble hands finding his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

He would have to get the man to lie back again if he was to do what Bickslow had asked of him. “Might be cold again”, he warned before he urged the man backwards. The designer didn't complain. He sat back, lifting his bare feet off the ground as he scooted up a little and lay back entirely. Only a slight shiver went through him at the cold contact now that he was expecting it.

Laxus had imagined how he would do this a good couple of times over the past days. In his mind, he placed the designer on the hood of his car in a swift move, undressed him, and then went down on him, but now that the man lay before him, he saw that it would be an incredibly awkward angle to try and work with. Nothing else had worked out the way he thought until now either way, so he threw the thought over board and stepped between the long legs instead.

Bickslow handed him one of the wrappers, a condom. The other, he tore open his own self. Pressing a small amount of lube from it, he coated his fingers. Laxus couldn't believe how hot the sight was, the designer bending one knee and easing a finger into himself, all in plain view for him.

He had absolutely no shame about it, just enjoying himself. Light moans followed every exhale as he prepared himself, relaxing his entire body into what was to come.

Unpacking the condom, Laxus rolled it down over his cock. He stroked down over it lightly as he watched the slender fingers work, a second soon disappearing into the designer's body. An aroused groan escaped him as he waited.

That's when he realised Bickslow was smirking at him happily. It seemed this was something the other had a thing for, to make a show of his own pleasure like this. Why did that not surprise him in the least?

The naughty display left him restive. As soon as Bickslow eased his fingers back out and lay back, he was over the designer, cock in hand. Steadying himself against the man's entrance, he met the dark red eyes and Bickslow gave a subtle nod.

Easing forward, Laxus sheathed himself in the warmth of his boyfriend's body with a drawn out moan. He didn't even have the mind to wait and see if the other was aright. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward again on instinct and was rewarded with a raspy gasp.

Bickslow tried to get a hold on something, but the surface under him wasn't yielding and he ended up slipping down further toward his lover, feeling Laxus just a little deeper. “Oh god.”

Laxus looked completely lust driven as well. He caught a hold of the designer's hips to keep him in place, but never stopped moving. His jaw was slack and his deep voice rumbling through each moan and breath.

Was it bad that the fact he was technically dating his boss was turning Bickslow on? Probably, but the owner of Dreyar Cars really could compete for hottest corporate leader in the world. Every last detail about him was perfect. Even in this vulnerable private moment, he was just perfect.

“Ah, Boss, gnhh.”

Bickslow tensed as he realised what he had said. He always had a tendency to ramble, but that had slipped out unintentionally. He worried for a moment that he had made it weird, but Laxus gave an aroused growl and he exhaled with a smile. It seemed the blonde too quite enjoy their roles.

Relaxing fully into the situation, lying atop a Zero with his boss, his colleague and partner, inside him, pleasure running rampage in his body, the designer arched his back off the black metal. He doubted he would be able to have an orgasm here, like this, but it sure as hell felt amazing.

The elegant curve the body under him made gave Laxus every reason to up his movement and the acrobatic limbs squirmed and quivered.

He hadn't realised how close he was until that moment. Unable to even think of a course of action quick enough, Laxus came. He stilled and balled his hands to fists on either side of the designer as his body erupted in fireworks and an obscene sound escaped him.

He took a couple of greedy breaths before pulling away. He hadn't been under any illusion about his self control. That it wouldn't last long was just expected. Taking the rubber off and tying a knot, he left it on the floor beside the torn wrappers for now.

What surprised him greatly was when Bickslow got up and took his hands to hinder them from trying anything more. The man kissed him deeply, smiling at him brightly. “That was nice.”

“You didn't come”, Laxus almost protested and he chuckled. “So what? This was for you. Next time, lets do this in my bedroom. Then you'll see me scream”, he purred.

The businessman frowned a little. That was not how he had imagined it at all. He was about to argue when Bickslow silenced him with another kiss. “If you really wanna please me, come inside and cuddle down with me”, he teased.

He really didn't need anything more right now. He was incredibly happy and very much satisfied with the main event of this evening. Having the blonde wasn't about a cheap orgasm. It was about seeing the otherwise so fierce businessman let loose and come undone, with him, because of him. And that is exactly what he had gotten.

If Laxus wanted the same, they'd simply have to move their arena and play again.

For now, he was a little exhausted, though. It wasn't like they had any reason to rush. They had all the time in the world from here on out.

Instead, he coaxed the blonde with him into bed to cuddle close and sleep.

Never had he had sweeter dreams.

  



End file.
